


Ex Loser 「One Shot」

by VarelaDCampbell



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarelaDCampbell/pseuds/VarelaDCampbell
Summary: Kanda era un perdedor, pero al tocar fondo se dio cuenta que había ganado más que aquello que dejó atrás.*Parejas: Yuu Kanda x Allen Walker (Yullen) | Cross Marian x Nea D Campbell*DGM AU moderno*Ooc
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Nea D. Campbell/Cross Marian
Kudos: 5





	Ex Loser 「One Shot」

—Mi nombre es Yuu Kanda... Ex presidente de _Mugen & Co_, ex accionista, ex millonario, ex novio de Alheli Astor, modelo internacional, ex amor y ex fiancé de Allen Walker, un chico común y corriente. Estoy en la más terrible miseria y no sé dónde encontrar al Moyashi para decirle que fui un maldito idiota con él —se lamentaba apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y aflojando su desalineada corbata. Su cerebro iba a explotar por la jaqueca y sus ojos veían todo en movimiento aun cuando el carro no había arrancado, teniendo una evidente sobredosis de whisky y rum en su organismo.

—Entiendo... mientras tenga cómo pagarme, ¿a dónde lo llevo? —preguntó el taxista con un rostro de fastidio, cansado de lidiar con ebrios.

Kanda meditó por unos segundos, más de lo que hubiera tardado sobrio en pensar en qué parte podría estar Allen hasta que dio con una única conclusión... la casa de su tío.

...

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Allen tenía la mirada perdida sobre el espacio en su dedo en donde una semana antes se encontraba un reluciente anillo de compromiso, ese que lanzó a la cara de Kanda en un ataque de ira por las palabras hirientes que el azabache dijo sin medir las consecuencias.

Para él, su familia era lo más importante, y no dejaría que alguien viniera así sin más y pisoteara su orgullo y lo que habían conseguido gracias al trabajo duro y sacrificio.

Su padre adoptivo, Mana Walker, había trabajado hasta la muerte para cumplir su sueño, abrir un negocio propio sin la ayuda de su familia: una florería.

Los D. Campbell son una familia de grandes riquezas, pero uno de los herederos de esa fortuna decidió ganarse un lugar en la vida por cuenta propia. Mana cambió su apellido y con su amor por las plantas, árboles y flores, trabajó en su juventud como jardinero y fue capaz de ganar el dinero suficiente para alquilar un local.

Tras fallecer por enfermedad, fue enterrado bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito en la mansión Campbell. Allen retomó el sueño de Mana, y juró que haría lo posible por conservar el legado y los conocimientos que había adquirido sobre el cuidado de las plantas.

Sin embargo, se encontraba en la mansión de los Campbell, hogar de su tío y su novio alcohólico, pensando si se sentía igual de miserable que Kanda donde quiera que esté. Conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y demostrar que no era tan fuerte como creía.

—Oye, aprendiz idiota... —se escuchó la gruesa voz de Cross Marian, parado al lado de la puerta de la habitación de invitados— Mueve tu trasero deprimido y sal de aquí, tienes una visita.

—Dile que no quiero verlo... no quiero ver a nadie en este momento —contestó irritado y sabiendo de quién se trataba, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo que comenzó a quejarse. Luego escuchó cómo fue echado de la habitación por su tío Nea.

—Vete tú también...

—Allen, no vas a arreglar las cosas escondiéndote —reclamó el mayor, colocando una mano en su hombro— Tal vez te convenga escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Coincido con Cross al pensar que Kanda fue un estúpido infeliz por haber jugado con tus sentimientos... pero desde hace mucho tiempo he notado como ambos se veían. Eso es amor verdadero. Deja tus diferencias de lado y ve a hablar con él.

—¿De qué sirve que lo haga? Lo único que quiere es que pretenda ser algo que no soy y que abandone mi trabajo. Seguro será más feliz con esa tal Alhelí —contestó, finalmente dejando salir las lágrimas y el dolor en su pecho. Al dar la vuelta a su mano y ver la palma se mostraron los cortes y callosidades comunes en trabajos manuales, algo que era mal visto en la clase alta llena de gente falsa y petulante, un mundo al que él no pertenecía.

—¿Y qué crees que mi hermano habría querido para ti? ¿Qué dejaras al amor de tu vida para atarte a una florería vieja? —preguntó, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero lo que ganó fue al contrario, una mirada de enojo en la cara de Allen.

Nea se sentó a un lado del colchón, masajeando su cien por la terquedad del albino— Mana dejó atrás su apellido y su familia por el amor que tenía por las plantas... luego te encontró a ti y su corazón dio espacio para algo más que no fueran las flores. Él quería que siguieras caminando incluso si en tu futuro ya no estaba a tu lado. Estoy seguro que en tu corazón, tienes una gran parte dedicada a ese hombre que está afuera tratando de arreglar las cosas contigo. Ve y aclara tus sentimientos de una vez por todas y cumple con la promesa que le hiciste a Mana antes de morir.

Aquello hizo entrar en razón a Allen. "No te detengas, sigue caminando" fueron las últimas palabras de su padre, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que tenían más de un significado.

Soltó un suspiro que liberó sus pesares y el nudo en su garganta, poniéndose de pie— Gracias... —contestó. Nea sonrió orgulloso de su sobrino y lo vio salir con determinación en cada paso.

Afuera de la mansión, sus ojos plateados buscaron a Kanda sin encontrarlo a la entrada. Fue hasta que giró su rostro que lo vio de pie frente al árbol Cornelia, lugar donde estaba enterrado su padre.

Caminó en silencio y se detuvo a la par. Lo vio de reojo; con ojeras y párpados hinchados, un horrible olor a humo de cigarro y alcohol y con su traje de marca completamente sucio y mal puesto.

—Estas hecho un desastre —se animó a hablar viendo que el azabache seguía en su mismo estado.

—Perdí todo. Renuncié a mi puesto como presidente de la empresa y mi familia terminó desheredándome —confesó, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Allen estaba en shock, viéndolo con asombro.

—Porque me di cuenta que fui un maldito egoísta, idiota e insensible al no tomar en cuenta lo mucho que aprecias la florería de tu padre. Pensé que ofreciéndote una vida de lujo tendrías felicidad... pero no me di cuenta que ya eras feliz. No eras tú el que debía cambiar, todo el tiempo fui yo, y en verdad lamento lo que te dije ese día —habló con arrepentimiento, sintiéndose el ser más patético del mundo por haber lastimado a la única persona que ha amado. Allen seguía estático, asimilando sus palabras.

—Solo vine a disculparme y que supieras que te amo... y porque te amo, renuncié a todo para vivir mi vida a tu lado y conocer más de lo que te hace feliz. Pero también entenderé si ya no quieres verme —murmuró sin obtener respuesta del albino. Kanda pensó lo peor— Entiendo...

No soportaba la asfixia y el dolor en su pecho, pero se conformaría con haber visto una vez más a Allen. Se dio la vuelta pensando que dejaría atrás al amor de su vida.

Cuando se acercó al portón de salida, escuchó el grito de Allen a sus espaldas.

—¡Kanda... espera! —este se abalanzó sobre el ojiazul, cayendo ambos al suelo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas, pero una sonrisa sincera adornaba sus mejillas enrojecidas— No debiste... en serio no debiste hacer esto solo por mí. ¿Qué tan importante soy para ti?

—No te habría pedido que te casaras conmigo de no ser lo más importante en mi patética vida, tonto Moyashi. ¿Qué más prueba necesitas de que te amo? —confesó abochornado y sintiendo un inmenso alivio.

Sin nada más que decir, Allen lo besó siendo de inmediato correspondido. Fue un beso cargado de emoción y nostalgia. El beso que marcó el inicio de una nueva vida para ambos.

...

—... y así fue como terminé ayudando en el negocio de las flores. Aun no me acostumbro del todo y el maldito polen me causa alergia... pero cada segundo al lado de Allen y verlo feliz me hace ver que esta fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. Ya no soy un perdedor, tampoco un ex... mi nombre es Yuu Kanda, y soy co propietario de la florería Walker, esposo de Allen y me siento orgulloso de serlo.

—Felicidades por su matrimonio, señor... pero por tercera vez, ¿me dirá a dónde se dirige? —preguntó otro desafortunado taxista a la espera de las indicaciones. Lo único que quería era terminar su trabajo y lo único que Kanda quería era llegar a casa con un ramo de flores para su amado esposo.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Author's Note:**

> Holo there…
> 
> OMG amé cada palabra de este One Shot. La inspiración y la idea base vino de un intento de rol que LotusCrown y yo tratamos de hacer hace varios años pero por cuestiones de la vida nunca pudimos concretar. Mucho tiempo después y gracias a los recordatorios de facebook, me llegó la idea de hacer un One Shot dedicado a él y pues estoy tremendamente feliz y satisfecha con el resultado. 
> 
> Es un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños adelantado para Lotus. Espero te guste, linda. Miss you so much!
> 
> Como mini dato adicional para quienes no están al tanto de mis otros fics o no lo recuerdan, Alhelí es el nombre ficticio que puse a la vida pasada de Alma (la mujer rubia que Kanda busca en el anime/manga). Dentro del universo de este One Shot, Alhelí fue una amiga de infancia de Kanda y fueron novios en su adolescencia, pero quedaron en buenos términos como amigos.
> 
> ⋆｡*ﾟ✲*(^ᴗ^)*✲ﾟ*｡⋆
> 
> Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango…  
> Ex Loser By: Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


End file.
